


The Brothers Grimm

by Shadowofahunter



Series: Stiles and the Winchesters [4]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dean POV, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Sam POV, Stiles POV, Stiles is a Grimm, The Winchesters are part Grimm, Wesen, monroe and Rosalee woge infront of Stiles, nick and stiles are friends, season 5 Grimm, the spice shop, the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Sam and Dean arrive in Portland searching for a monster as the cause of many animal-like attacks. Whethey arrive they realise there is much more to Portland than reaches the normal eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a shock in Portland

SAM & DEAN  
Sam looked up for his screen, "and Gollum finally emerges from his cave"  
"Shut up" mumbles Stiles rubbing sleep from his eyes, he shuffled to the kitchen and Sam heard him make a smoothie, "hey Stiles can you make me one too"  
"Make it a double order!" Added Dean coming into the living area  
"You both take my cooking skills for granted" came his reply  
Sam raised his shoulders, "he does make an amazing lasagne. It's nice when we're here not to have food from a fast food joint"  
"Well I thank you Sam for your words of gratitude" said Stiles carrying three glass of smoothie, "today it's raspberry, strawberry, banana and lime"  
A look of heavenly surprise dawned on Dean's face as he tried his drink, "man that's like a rainbow in a glass..." He trailed off  
"I think you got the thumbs up" chuckled Sam  
"Hmm" replied Stiles grinning at Dean eagerly slurping his drink.  
Sam sipped his own drink, at first he was hit by the sweetness of the fruit but then the sour tang from the lime kicked in and he too raised his eyes brows, "that's amazing"  
Stiles nodded drinking his smoothie in response.  
"So I was online last night looking for cases and I found a string of strange deaths, all in one place, all animal-like attacks. Some of the arrests are tenuous or the suspect ends up dead" offered Stiles placing his glass on the table  
Where did these attacks happen?" Asked Dean  
"Portland"  
"Well I guess we will be heading there then. May want to get your stuff ready"  
"Sure thing"

Stiles had taken to leaning forwards in the car between the brothers,  
"I tried to think what creature did this, I though maybe wendigo but nearly no victims were abducted, not werewolves all the hearts were there unless they're like Scott's Pack, then I thought maybe a rouge vamp?"  
"Could be anything by the sound of this" replied Sam, there also seems to be the same two detectives on these cases: detective Nick Burkhardt and detective Hank Griffin."  
"Well I guess that's our first meeting."

They entered Portland not long after sunset,  
"Get some shut eye. We'll see them tomorrow"  
"I'm too wound for sleep right now. I'm gonna go for a run"  
Dean shook his head at Stiles's weird habit, "knock yourself out"

Sam and Dean sat routinely checking their weapons and preparing their clothes for tomorrow,  
"Any further ideas about what this could be?" Asked Dean  
"No, I can't think what it could be, maybe-"  
Stiles burst through the door, he was gasping for breath  
"I didn't mean literally knock yourself out kid"  
"Just saw a man but it wasn't a man, he had glowing red eyes and huge eyebrows-"  
"Like a werewolf?"  
"That's what I thought but his face was a different structure. I don't know man and then this other thing ran after it, it was a woman and she looked like a freaking fox! Not like a kitsune spirit but an actually furry faced fox." Stiles was bent over hands on knees  
"What?"  
"My reaction exactly. After I saw them I scarpered back here. But before I left they muttered something, I couldn't make it out."  
Stiles was shaking slightly, from adrenaline or exhaustion Sam didn't know, "OK just try and calm down and get some sleep and we will think through this in the morning"  
"Ah man that was so weird." Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sat down Samcould tell he was thinking back to the creature they were hunting, Dean was very quite and he had a mask of thoughtfulness on.  
"Dean any input?"  
"Nah just that I've been outfoxed by Stiles description..." He looked proud of himself but then looked down at his shoes when he saw the unimpressed faces of Stiles and Sam, "no none sorry"  
"We will keep an eye out tomorrow, but until then try and get some rest."  
Stiles huffed and flopped onto the couch and a stuck an arm under his head, "I bet this Burkhardt has no idea what's really happening in this town, poor guy..."


	2. Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go into the Police Depatment but Stiles gets a better view than he bargained for

STILES  
He, Sam and Dean walked into Portland PD, when they entered the office Stiles saw Burkhardt and Griffin standing, hands on hips, talking in an undertone to two people, a tall man with brown curly hair and a smaller woman with huge dark eyes. They looked vaguely familiar to him but couldn't think where from. 

"Looks like they're busy" muttered Sam  
"Well we'll just have to break up their reunion"  
They strode over just to here the dregs of their conversation,   
"You're saying there's another one here?" Asked Burkhardt   
"Yeah! I saw him last night" replied the man

"Sorry guys but we need to talk to these detectives" butted Dean flashing his FBI badge  
The four turned to face the trio and as soon as the unknown pair saw Stiles they paled and whispered, "that's him! That's the other one!"  
"I'm sorry what?" Asked Stiles frowning  
"You're sure Monroe?" Demanded Hank  
"Well yeah, apart from now his eyes are normal" answered the man, apparently named Monroe.  
"That's him" whispered the pretty woman nodding  
They all stared at Stiles who was beyond confused

"Once you've all finished having an existential crisis about our partner..." Dean said slowly  
"We're from the FBI and we are here concerning the multiple strange deaths happening in Portland" interrupted Sam  
Monroe and the woman hadn't taken their eyes off Stiles and he was beginning to find it disconcerting  
"What's the problem here gentlemen?" Came a voice behind them. They turned round and saw another man standing behind them, "I'm Captain Sean Renard. If you have a problem you can bring it into my office"   
"Agents Young and May. Lead the way" replied Dean  
As he turned to go Nick grabbed Stiles's arm, "why are you here?"   
"What?"   
"Do you know what you are?"  
"Yeah, my brothers are teaching me how to be an agent" he replied slowly lying about his reasons.  
"Hey you coming?" Called Sam  
"Yeah I am" he pulled his arm away from Burkhardt and went into the Captain's office

 

"Why you?"  
"What?" Asked Dean  
"Why you? The FBI have sent plenty of other agents but never seen or heard you you three before"  
"Oh this is our brother, he's training to become an agent"  
"That's beside the point. And why only send you now? These murders have been happening for years and no one has been sent because of them. What's changed?"  
"Our department put their asses in gear."  
"You're department?"  
"Yeah the one that deals with weird, like these old cases-"  
"And that's why we're were talking to your detectives over there" interrupted Sam gesturing in their direction. 

Stiles turned to look at them and saw that Monroe and the woman were still standing with Nick and Hank but now we're talking, heads close and often turning to look at Stiles. He was about to turn back when suddenly Monroe's face changed, he rolled his head and hair forced its way from his cheeks and bushied his eyebrows, and his eyes glowed bright red, just like Scott's used to. But he was not a werewolf, he looked too feral. Stiles gasped  
"What's wrong?" Asked Sam  
Monroe twitched his head again and he returned to normal staring at Stiles mouth open,  
"Did you-" He faced the three men staring at him, "n-nothing. Sorry. I-I was thinking about something. Nothing, don't worry about it. Sorry what were you saying?"

Dean gave him a funny look but Renard continued, "I was saying that Portland has always had strange murders, but we've always caught the suspect."  
"Unless they end up dead." Interjected Sam  
"Sometimes they are violent and give our men no choice."  
"Seems like a recurring event, Captain"   
"It has happened often but they always get the right guy"  
"We would still like to-"  
The door burst open, a Sergeant leant it,  
"Sorry to interrupt sir. We've got a triple homicide down by the river. Bodies mauled, looks like an animal attack but there's no animal large enough down there to do it" he raised his eyebrows at Renard who nodded  
"We'll follow you down there" stated Sam. No room for argument. The Captain paused then nodded

Stiles couldn't help but stare at Monroe as they walked past, then it dawned on him, he'd seen Monroe last night on his run. He pulled away from the brothers and hurried over the group,  
"What are you?" He demanded,  
"Not here" muttered Burkhardt, "how long have you seen wesen?"  
"What? What are you talking about? Wesen?"  
"You saw Monroe woge, how many before?"  
"I have no idea what your talking about."  
"Hey you coming or what?" Called Dean  
"One second" Stiles turned around just as the woman pressed a card into his hand,   
"Come here at 7pm. Don't bring anyone else with you" she glanced at the brothers, "we can explain"  
Stiles stared at them, all deadly serious, then he blew out his cheeks shook his head, "fine. I'll be there"  
He couldn't help glancing back one last time at them as he left. If he had seen Monroe last night and he recognised the woman then she was furry fox face. Only one day in and he'd already seen enough to make his head hurt.


	3. Wooden chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Sam and Dean go on a case and Stiles goes for a run but ends up chasing an unknown person

STILES  
"So are we going to talk about you and the other four nonstop staring at each other?" Asked Dean when they drive behind Burkhardt and Griffin's car, "then with you fazing out in the middle of our conversation with Renard?"  
"I saw something" Stiles answered  
"What?" Sam twisted in his seat to stare at Stiles  
"I saw the guy - Monroe - change, it was like a werewolf shift from Beacon Hills, face hair, glowing eyes, fangs. Whole nine yards. But he wasn't a werewolf, that I could tell. He looked too...wild to be like Scott's pack. Also no one else reacted, and you didn't see it. So either everyone else is blind or I'm having hallucinations." He deliberately left out his talk with them before he left, he felt the card in his pocket.   
"Werewolf?"  
"Not werewolf."  
Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "but it would explain the mauling. If it is a werewolf of some sort it could be him or another like him."   
Stiles grunted in response. What did Monroe new when he said there's another one? Or when Burkhardt asked if he knew what he was.

 

He couldn't think about it any more. The riverbank was to their left, trees laced the clearing boarder and the water flashed in the sunlight, the bodies lay on the pebbles, bloody and distorted. Thankful Stiles had gotten over his blood-fainting combo but this killing was brutal. Everything that is meant to be in the inside now painting a gory image around the corpses. 

"Crap" muttered Sam as they approached the bodies, "a werewolf couldn't have done this, the heart is still there, shredded but there"   
"Welcome to weird" said Burkhardt  
"These bite marks looks feline" pointed out Stiles, indicating to the areas where the jaws had clamped down on the soft flesh severing the jugular, "see there is where the canine entered and dragged them through the vein and the smaller incisors left smaller scratches. The bottom jaw remained where it was suggesting this cat had a solid grip, probably had the vic on the ground already by now and was just tearing him to bits." He looked up at the shocked faces, "what? I read."   
"He's a weird kid" answered Dean and shrugged  
Burkhardt and Griffin went over to the other body and started to discuss in low voices, Stiles could only make out a few words,   
"mauvais dentes...royals...enemies...random...yaguaraté...rouge" Stiles didn't understand half of what he caught, he wandered over trying to catch anything else, but they shut up when he came close. He inspected this body, the throat was completely torn out this time and the torso was covered in lacerations.   
"Man, Diego went to town on this guy." He said  
Hank smirked at the Ice Age reference, "If only kid"   
"What do you mean?" Trying to get some info on the monster that did this  
"Nothing"  
Dammit, he thought.   
"We are gonna pack up here little brother. Go back to the motel and do some digging."  
Stiles stood up, catching Nick's eye and subtly nodded at him. Nick mirrored his action.

On the way back in the car Stiles thought over the words he'd over heard Nick and Hank say; yaguaraté and mauvais dentes. His limited French let him know that that translated as 'bad teeth', so either it was a monster or some guy who needed a toothbrush, and the other sounded like some ancient martial art. He sighed and sank back into the leather. 

 

After two hours of nothing Stiles stood up, "I'm going for a run"   
"I don't get you and your runs"  
"It helps clear my head and it helps my ADHD"  
When he'd changed he went to leave, "I'll be back around 5. I want to go have a look round town"  
"Buy something for us? That's sweet Stiles" grinned Dean  
"In your dreams honey" laughed Stiles, dodged the pencil Dean threw and left. 

 

He ran through the new streets of Portland, his music lending him a beat, Eurythmics's 'Sweet Dreams' kept him going. He entered the woods and jogged down the path. He came to halt breathing deeply. 

A twig snapped and he whipped round, damn left he had left his knife back in the room. He knew not to call out, the movies made it look like the first thing to do, announce your position to the enemy, solid idea. He crouched. Then a figure pounced into him and ran past, he flew back landing with a grunt. He scrambled up and began sprinting after the runner. He pushed himself harder than he had in awhile , he didn't gain on the person but he didn't lose any ground either. He couldn't get a good look at the person, but from what he saw they had golden hair. All over their head. He didn't think about that, only to catch them. Then another person came into his periphery vision, he glanced at them and nearly fell, they had a blue face and yellow eyes, not dissimilar to Kate the werejaguar. He nearly tripped again but caught himself and lengthened his stride even more, then blue face vanished as did the person he was pursuing. He pulled up sucking in great gasps of air. Bent over. He looked up and saw green trees swaying idly in the breeze,   
"Son of a bitch" he groaned realising he had to go all the way back, his iPod had fallen out when he'd been shoved into the earth, he sighed and began a slow jog back.

 

"Damn you look gross" commented Dean when Stiles piled I'm through the door  
"Hard run" he replied, "shower"  
"Agreed" said Sam throwing him a towel.  
After his shower Stiles changed into jeans, a white tshirt and his classic red hoodie, "I'm going into town, need anything?"  
"Nah I'm good thanks"  
"Same here"  
"Ok see you soon" he closed the door and pulled up his hood, he walked into the main part of town within 5 minutes and bang searching for the place the address he'd committed to memory told him to go. 

It was a small shop and could easily be missed, he stopped outside the door and checked his watch, 6:56, he looked up at the door and read the words 'Exotic Spice and Tea Shop" he reached out and pushed the door open.


	4. In the Spice Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the group

STILES  
The shop smelled nice, all the spices and herbs mixing in one great waft, he inhaled as he entered and smiled slightly. He quietly closed the door and instinctively scanned for exits. Then he heard hushed voices and someone approaching the partition door, Nick pulled open the doors,  
"You're early"  
"Better than late"  
Nick nodded and opened the doors fully, behind were Hank, Monroe, the woman, a dark haired girl, a blonde woman carrying a baby and a short round nervous looking man who was twitching like a small animal.   
"Uh hi" Stiles tentatively raised a hand in greeting and stepped through the doors.  
"Ok, so you know me, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee" indicating at the woman at the Police Station earlier, furry fox face, "and this is Trubel, Adalind, Kelly and Bud" pointing to the girl, blonde, baby then nervous man when listing their names.  
"I'm Stiles"  
"So we're told" said Rosalee,  
" So is it true?" Asked Trubel  
"Is what true?"  
"That you're a Grimm."  
"A what?"  
"A Grimm. How long have you been able to Wesen when they've woged?" Asked Adalind  
"For starters, what's Wesen"   
They all paused staring at Stiles,  
"All of us" said Bud, "well not all of us, Nicks and Grimm a-and so is Trubel, and Adalind used to be a Hexenbiest but she doesn't have her powers any more after she took a potion to see if would work to stop Juliette but then she destroyed it..." He seemed to lose his steam so Stiles jumped in,  
"Ok thanks for that but could someone please just tell me what hell is going on around here!" He didn't realise it but he'd advanced nearer to Bud, suddenly he changed, his face morphing into some beaver-like creature and Stiles froze,  
"Oh god not again. This is so embarrassing" stammered Bud and he rolled his head and his face was normal again,   
"Do that again" he whispered still staring  
"What?"  
"What you just did, do it again. How'd you do it?"  
"He's an Eisbiber" answered Nick, "a type of Wesen"  
"We can just do it" and Stiles gaped as Rosalee too made her face change and made a small noise like a baby fox, fur covered her face, the fox russet blending into a soft white around her black nose.  
"I saw you last night with Monroe"  
She nodded and transformed back to normal, "that's a woge"  
"Oh have you started?" Said Hank  
"You can't see?"   
"No I'm normal. I can't see unless they want me to."  
Stiles nodded then turned to Monroe, "can you woge?"  
"I take a bit of time adjusting to" he woged and when Stiles didn't react, he added, "also how are you not freaking out about this?"  
"My best friend is a werewolf" he muttered examining his face closer  
"What? There's no such thing" said Nick, "you probably saw a Blutbad"  
"No they're werewolves, Scott was bitten by an alpha and now he has his own pack" said Stiles pulling back from Monroe's shocked face, "there's lots more then...wesen out there. You guys are just another chapter in a much longer story"  
"But you're a Grimm"  
"What's a Grimm?"  
"Some like you, me and Trubel. Someone who can see wesen when they are woged."  
"How many wesen are there?"  
They looked at each other, the Rosalee said, "you should come downstairs with us"

"You're lucky I didn't tell my friends about this meeting-"  
"You're friends? In thought they are your brothers?"  
Stiles inwardly cursed, "ah what the hell, we aren't FBI. We're hunters. We go and hunt down monsters that 'disrupt the natural balance' or whatever. They have the more shoot first ask questions later approach."  
Monroe and Rosalee exchanged looks, "hunters?"  
They walked down some steps behind the counter, "yeah, you know Shapeshifters, vampires, ghosts, demons etc."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean what do I mean? We hunt the supernatural that take advantage of humanity"  
"But those things don't exist!"  
"Yeah they do. Honestly. It seems that there seems to be a general load of monsters around the whole world but, like Darwin's theory of evolution, there are different types and species, such as the Beacon Hills werewolf pack, wesen and others we don't know about. What is this place?"  
"It's we're all of our Grimm knowledge is." Replied Nick. He looked like he was still trying to process what Stiles just told him, "these books are on every wesen that Grimms have ever known about."

"Dude this is awesome" he whispered, twenty or so books were laid out in front of him, "they look ancient"  
"They are. Be careful"  
"No need to say that" he gently lifted the pages and looked through the images reading the cramped script. He opened another page to see a blue faced creature, "hey that's what I saw earlier"  
"You saw a Balam?"  
"Yeah I was running through the woods when some big thing hit me and ran. I chased it then blue faced popped up to my right. Then him and his friend vanished. But the other one wasn't blue, more golden."  
"Like this?" Asked Adalind opening another book to show another feline face but with golden fur,   
"A yag...yaguar-"  
"yaguaraté. Pretty much like a jaguar/leopard wesen. They can be very aggressive when provoked."  
"What about a...mauvais dentes?"   
"How do you know about that?"  
"I overheard you talking about it when we were down by the river. You said something about mauvais dentes and a yaguaraté. I didn't catch much."  
Nick nodded, "yeah we think this attack could be because of a yaguaraté or a mauvais dentes because they both rip out the throats of their victims."  
"But mauvais dentes work for the royals"  
"Yeah we think that maybe one's gone rouge"  
"A rouge mauvais dentes!" Exclaimed Roaslee, "do you have any idea how much damage one does for the royals?! Think what it could do on its own orders."  
"And with the Balam Stiles saw too, they aren't known for their restraint." Added Monroe

"Hey guys come here a second" Hank flicked pages of a book as though looking for something, "I can't find his name"   
"What's your surname Stiles?"  
"Stilinski" they gave him amused looks, "don't ask"  
"There isn't a Stilinski in here. What's your mother's name?"  
"Let me see if I can find it" Stiles went round to the book and flicked through the pages but couldn't find it anywhere, "it's not here, why? What's the matter?"  
"Everyone who ever was or is a Grimm is in the book. But you're not"  
"He's a Grimm Nick, saw it with my own eyes"  
"Y-yeah me too! Proper Grimm eyes, it's unsettling for us wesen, your eyes turn black and we see ourselves reflected. Spooky seeing your face."  
"My eyes turn black?"   
"Yeah, you're Grimm eyes reflect our true forms reflected back at us. Like Bud said it's quite unnerving the first time you see it." Replied Rosalee. 

"But how is he a Grimm if he's not in the book?" Asked Monroe, then he woged and came very close to Stiles. He looked straight at the mans face and deep into his eyes. The glowing orbs widened as he stepped back from the younger man, "there's something about you" he sniffed Stiles who frowned, "something different"

Stiles glanced at Nick when Monroe circled him but Nick looked as confused as Stiles felt.   
Then Rosalee suddenly woged and went close to Stiles, "you're right Monroe. Somethings different in you Stiles ."

She and Monroe changed back and came back infront of him, "what's wrong with me? What's different?"  
"It's like you too changed for a while. For a time you weren't you? If that makes any sense and in doing so you opened the door to the wesen world so you can see us when woged."

For a time you weren't you... Oh god... The nogitsune. He stared at Rosalee unmoving, "Stiles?" Nick broke the silence, "hey Stiles you alright? You've gone really pale" 

The nogitsune had done more damage then Stiles had ever imagined, it made him a different person, but how could he be a Grimm if he wasn't born one? His eyes must go black because he was possessed, even now he was tainted by its touch.  
"Nick he's going to faint! Get him!" He vaguely heard Rosalee shout before his vision tunnelled and he collapsed.


	5. Reviving the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells them about the nogitsune possession

STILES  
He came to lying down on a bed surrounded by the smell of spice and concerned faces,  
"Hey he's awake, Stiles you alright?"  
Stiles sat up with a groan, "yeah I'm fine."  
"Scared us that did" said Monroe holding a cup of tea and handing it to Stiles, he saw his own hands were trembling slightly as he reached out to take it, he frowned,   
"Sorry"   
"Don't worry about it man, as long as you're ok now."  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm good" the nogitsune was still affecting him. He hadn't left it behind. How much more of him was changed? He took in a deep breath and blew it out in a steadying breath. 

"What were you thinking before you passed out?" Adalind asked from the door walking towards him,   
Stiles sighed and ran a hand though his hair, he opened his mouth to tell them but no sound came out. Could he say it? He avoided the topic as much as he could even with Sam and Dean.p after he'd told them when they were captured by the Dread Doctors. He stood up and wandered over to the table, put the mug down and fiddled with a pestle on the side, "a few years ago I...I wasn't me" he glanced at Rosalee,   
"What do you mean Stiles?" She asked encouragingly

He kept his eyes fixed on the marble pestle in his skating hands, tears welled up in his eyes, "I was... I was possessed."  
They were silent, he wiped away his tears, "I was possessed by a nogitsune, an ancient Japanese kitsune or fox spirit. It was a trickster spirit. After Allison, Scott and I became surrogate sacrifices to save our parents we opened a door into our minds. The nogitsune got in and made me do things, horrible things." He was whispering now, tears streaming down his face, "it made me twist a katana sword in Scott's stomach, it made me kill innocent people: bystanders, police officers, two of my close friends. All the while it laughed and loved its actions. A nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This nogitsune was insatiable. Nothing stopped it. We managed to kill it eventually, but I couldn't look my friends in the eye for weeks after, I knew I killed Allison and Aiden. I remember everything I did, I was too powerless to stop it. I couldn't stop it. I tried to fight it but it was too strong, too clever, too old." He felt his heart rate rise and panic and guilt swell in his chest restricting his breathing, he gripped the pestle even tighter, "that's why I can see you, it is still affecting me. I thought I had left it behind me but I can't escape it. It keeps coming back. I don't know what else it's done to me." He looked up at their stunned faces, "I'm scared. I'm scared what it's done to me that I can't fix. I'm scared it's left its darkness in me and I can't get it out. I'm scared what it'll make me do." He was cut off by Rosalee wrapping him in a hug. 

He stood still then fell into her embrace letting his tears fall freely, he sobbed into her shoulder, then Monroe joined the hug, Nick, Hank, Bug even Trubel and Adalind. They stood round him. They didn't even know him and they were trying to understand, he felt grateful, he hiccuped himself back from his grief,

"Stiles it's ok. Everyone has darkness in them. Some just hide it better than others, it's part of being human." Said Monroe  
"I've done some terrible things Stiles" offered Aldalind, "really horrible things. I put Nicks' ex in a coma to forget him, I've tricked, double crossed and lost nearly everyone in this room, but then they took me back. I thought I was too far gone but my friends brought me back." She smiled at the group then looked back at Stiles, "you're not a bad person Stiles. You've just had a really bad deal in life. But you've carried on" she continued when Stiles was going to interrupt, "you didn't let the nogistune stop you, you were always fighting it, always trying to get rid of it. When have you ever stopped fighting? Never. You always keep fighting."   
Stiles looked at Adalind and smiled a small smile in gratitude. He nodded and stepped back from Rosalee, "sorry your shoulder's wet now"   
"It doesn't matter. As long as you're ok."  
"Yeah I fine." He smiled at them feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest

"That would explain it though" said Monroe, "how you can see us. If you were part of the supernatural for a while then you would be able to see us, I just don't understand the eyes, they're exactly like a Grimm's eyes." They sat around the table with mugs of tea and coffee.  
"Could I be that I'm still a human now, so I can see you but I'm not genetically a Grimm but my eyes show I was once a supernatural? When possessed by a nogitsune your eyes go black, so maybe it's a remainder of that allowing me to see you."  
"That's a possibility but what about-"  
"HEY!" Sam and Dean crashed through the door guns raised, pointing at the woged wesen around Stiles.


	6. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean can sort of see wesen

SAM & DEAN  
They stared at the faces before them, Burkhardt and Griffin were here, so was Monroe and the dark eyed woman, but then there were three unknown people in the room too. But Monroe, the woman's and a nervous looking man's eyes had begun to glow, Monroe's went red and the woman's went Amber and the man's went slightly darker. What they did not expect was for Stiles to jump in front of them crouched ready to leap at them yelling, "wait wait wait! Sam, Dean don't shoot!"  
"Get out the way Stiles can't you see their eyes?" Said Sam  
"Their eyes?" He stood up fully and turned to look at the others, "that's all you can see? Monroe what do they look like?"  
"Their irises are black but everything else is normal"  
"What are you talking about" demanded Dean, he glanced at Sammy and saw his eyes were normal  
"It's like their only just seeing us, like half Grimms"  
"Interesting, maybe their constant exposure to the supernatural and that they both have been possessed has opened that path partially." Stiles was talking to the group still,   
"Can someone just tell us what the hell is going on here?"   
"Put your guns down first"   
Sam slowly lowered his weapon and Dean followed shortly after, both suspicious. They followed Stiles's beckoning hand and stood by the door. Stiles sighed, "remember when I told that Monroe looked like a werewolf?"  
"Yeah" they simultaneously said  
"Well, he's wesen, so is Rosalee and Bud. Monroe's a Blutbad, Rosalee's a Fuchsbau and Bud's an Eisbiber."  
"Ok when you've finished, just tell us what you're talking about."   
"They're Wesen." Interjected Burkhardt, "they are supernatural creatures only Grimms can see"  
"I'm sorry Grimms?"'interrupted Dean pulling a face  
"A Grimm is someone who can see creatures called wesen. Most people can't see then unless they want to be seen when they woge. But Grimms can see them woge even when they don't want to be seen. For ages Grimms have hunted wesen."  
"Consider them wesen hunters" added Stiles shrugging and pulling a howaboutit face  
"Wesen."  
"Would you do the honours?" Asked Stiles looking at Monroe, Rosalee and Bud  
"I don't think I can woge again, I-I mean I just did it and it take a while to recharge y'know" while he spoke he woged, again, "dammit again?"  
Sam smirked while Dean's jaw dropped. Next was Rosalee, she woged and Sam mumbled "wow" then Monroe said,   
"I don't look so cuddly" then he woged and Dean instinctively brought his gun up but Sam put a hand on it pushing it to the ground,   
"It's still Monroe Dean."  
"I don't like this whole wesen thing" but he replaced his gun to his belt.   
"We think these killings are wesen related" said Stiles  
"Possibly a yaguaraté or a Balam"   
"I didn't understand either off those words" answered Sam  
"Can I show them downstairs?" Rosalee waved Stiles forwards, "cool, follow me"

Sam couldn't believe hie eyes when he skimmed the books, "these are incredible Stiles"  
"They show all the wesen any Grimm has ever hunted."  
"Some of these are similar to other monsters we've ganked. They've killed Golems too?"  
"We took one down a while ago" came Nick form the stairs, "sucked people straight into the earth"  
"Our Golem had us fighting Nazi necromancers" competed Dean  
"Nazi necromancers!?" Cried Monroe, "that's so weird! What happened"  
"Well we made its master, Aaron, take control of it. After its killed the necromancers. Wasn't a big deal"  
Sam scoffed at Dean, "yeah well you didn't get shot by a Nazi dart."  
"You should've had your eyes open bitch"  
"Jerk"  
"Ok guys" interrupted Stiles, "this can wait. The killings can't. We need to go back to the crime scene and see if the marks fit any of the wesen descriptions."  
Burkhardt strode over to a chest and flipped the lid. Inside was an arsenal that could rival their trunk weapons. Sam whistled, "impressive detective"  
"Thanks. This stuff is old but effective." He hefted a double crossbow and stuck a machete in this jacket for good measure.   
"We will meet you there in 15" announced Dean he Sam and Stiles walked up the stairs to go out the shop. The Adalind caught Stiles's arm and whispered, "do forget what I told you" he nodded and thanked her.

 

"What was that about?" When they'd got in the Impala  
"What?"  
"Blondie said something to you."  
"Yeah we talked before you came."  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going?" Asked Sam  
"I know you guys are pistol happy so I couldn't risk you overreacting. Also you didn't see Monroe woge at the station. I didn't think you could see them so I wanted to go see if they were ligit then I probably wouldn't come back and told you."  
"Hmph" huffed Dean disapprovingly.   
"They're here already" Sam was surprised Dean wasn't known to hold back on the gas pedal.   
They opened the doors and clamboured out of the car into the sunlight.


	7. Flashed in the green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles catches one of the group bit it was not what they expected

STILES  
Now it was their turn to whistle. Stiles couldn't help but smirk at their reaction to seeing the Impala's hidden arsenal.   
"What's this?" Monroe reached out and picked up a bottle  
"That's holy oil. Really good for keeping angels in a place you want them to stay in. Even kept Gabriel locked down for a while."  
"Gabriel the Archangel?" Monroe was dumbfounded  
"Yeah, I mean I didn't see it but I've seen others kept inside. It's very cool and very rare."  
Monroe carefully replaced the jar and stepped back.   
"Would a shotgun kill any of the wesen you think did this?" Asked Dean inspecting his weapon of choice  
"Probably. Yes for the yaguaraté and Balam but mauvais dentes are tough. We will need everything we've got if this was a mauvais dentes." Responded Nick  
Stiles lifted a machete and his knife, "will this do?"  
Hank nodded, "oh yeah"

 

They were talking quietly to each other when Stiles caught a glimpse of movement in the surround foliage. His head snapped up, "shush" he waved a hand at them and pointed at the woods, there it was again. A flash on for dull white. Stiles leapt up and sprinted after it.  
"Stiles wait!" Called Dean  
He didn't. He ran after the person. He caught flashes of white darting through the thick trees, still chasing Stiles pulled his dagger from his belt, drew it back and hurled it when he saw the person. They went down with a shout.   
"I GOT 'EM!" He bellowed back, he jogged over to the person. 

Dull white fur covered the persons head, darker grey spots patterned the fur. Bright green eyes glinted up at Stiles, it's pain visible. The knife was hilt deep in the wesen's shoulder, it whispered "Grimm" when Stiles crouched down just as Nick, Dean, Sam, Hank and Monroe crashed through the undergrowth.   
"What are you?" Asked Stiles to no one  
"That's a pflichttreue. They normally work for the council."  
"What council?" Asked Dean  
At the mention of the council the pflichttreue, still not woged back, spat in disgust and growled, "the council got my brother killed. I don't work for the anymore. I am on my own."  
"Except you're not." Interrupted Stiles, "those bodies back there, they are kills from a Balam, yaguaraté or mauvais dentes. Not you. Where are they."  
The pflichttreue was silent but woged back. He was a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes,  
"If he's with them then he won't say anything, pflichttreue are known for their loyalty." Offered Monroe, "they also can't be intimidated" when Dean advanced on the prone figure, "he wouldn't have been the killer, they aren't that strong in comparison to make those slashes, he'd have been the scout, pflichttreue are fast."  
"Not faster than a knife though" said Stiles  
The man snarled and tried to sit up, "nu uh. You're not going anywhere until you tell us where to find your friends."  
"Right here" came a voice behind them, Stiles twisted round in his crouch and saw two other men and a woman standing shoulder to shoulder glaring at Stiles.  
"Talk it out?" He offered hand up knowing the odds were most definitely not in his favour


	8. Meet the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the others meet the feline pack

STILES  
"Let him go" snarled the woman, then she twitched her head and she woged, huge canines erupted from her jaw and curved halfway down to her chin. Dirty grey fur poured over her body and elegant stripes wound their way over her head, claws pushed themselves from the tips of her digits, she roared but stopped, "a Grimm" then she spotted Nick, "two Grimms" she grinned darkly and purred, "this is going to be good" she crouched but the two men put a hand on her shoulders,   
"Emily enough" said one, bald tanned man tried to soother her but she spun round and hissed, at once he woged, gold/orange fur sprouted across his head and fangs dropped from his gums and he peeled back his lips revealing his murderous teeth, at the same time the other man woged too, deep purple fur shot over him and he roared at the woman, Emily.   
Stiles and the others remained silent watching the confrontation play out in front them, the blue Balam was whisker to whisker to the female mauvais dentes.   
"Don't you touch my cousin again" growled the Balam  
"He's not even your real cousin, you're just genetically related" she sneered  
"Close enough for me"  
Then the golden yaguaraté pulled them apart, he rolled his head, "this isn't why we are here" they turned to the injured pflichttreue and Stiles holding his down.   
"Give him back to us"   
"Well I have no problems giving him back but I have a problem with you. Especially you" he pointed directly at the mauvais dentes, "you killed those people."  
"Yeah I did. And it was delicious" she relished the words as though in that moment again.  
"You're a murderer"  
"Yeah I am. I've killed more than those three, so many nameless people."   
"They may be nameless to you, Emily, but they had family, friends. You took them away from." He turned to the blue jaguar, "just like she was about to take your cousin away"  
The Balam snarled.  
Stiles glanced at Nick who subtly nodded, he continued, "but then again I bet your e hands, or paws, aren't that clean either blue boy." Stiles's voice was acid  
"I kill those that threaten me or my family." He growled  
"And how did those dead guys threaten your family?"  
"They were on our territory."  
"Well we are now. Why aren't you killing us?"  
"You're Grimms."  
"Well spotted" he pulled pulled out the dagger making the pflichttreue yelp with pain, "take him then. We don't need him. But if you kill anyone again keep an eye on your back. You won't see us coming."  
The pflichttreue slowly got up and stumbled over to the other three. But before they left he turned round, his expression was mixed, he looked unsure almost like he wanted to stay with Stiles and the group. However, he turned round nevertheless and walked away.

 

"Did you get it?" Asked Nick back in the spice shop  
"Yeah. I think so" Stiles got the voice recorder from his open pocket and clicked play.  
The conversation replayed from the speakers.  
"That's our confession right there." Hank smiled,   
"Nice touch adding in the shout Dean. Seemed more realistic." Commented Sam  
"And you call yourself a theatre kid" he laughter at Sam's affronted face  
"Is this enough to get them arrested?" Asked Adalind  
"Yeah, I mean you've got them saying they've killed and why. Got her name, but not the man's."   
"Now we just need to get them in."  
"That's won't be easy" Rosalee came into the room, "all those wesen are very territorial and aggressive, the pflichttreue not so much"  
"Was just me who thought we was unsure about leaving?" Asked Stiles  
"Even though pflichttreue are loyal they still know right and wrong" answered Monroe, "he must know that those murders were uncalled for. Doesn't he? I mean yeah the council use them for difficult or dirty work but they often have a good moral compass"  
"But if the furry trio saved him them he'd be in thier debt." Added Dean  
"Maybe he only stays with them because he's indebted to them. Maybe he wants to leave at the earliest possible moment" Stiles latched onto Dean's thought  
"Maybe you're right, Grimm" came a gruff voice behind Stiles, he whipped round to see the pflichttreue standing in the doorway, hand clutching the wound at his shoulder and slumping on the wood.


	9. Chapter 9

STILES  
They all jumped up, defensive, but the pflichttreue took a step and collapsed, it's weak knees unable to support him anymore. Rosalee rushed forwards,   
"He's lost a lot of blood already. But he's healing quite quickly. Get him on the bed"  
Sam, Dean, Nick and Stiles bent down and heaved the bloody wesen onto the bed.

Then the pflichttreue's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to speak through his gasping pain, "they...they're going to...kill again..."  
"Who?" Asked Monroe  
"I don't know. I had...to leave...I hate the council...but I couldn't...watch them...kill...innocent people..." He heaved in short breaths.  
"What's your name?" Stiles asked  
"Nikolai" he replied  
"Nikolai you have to tell us where their base is, then we can take them out"  
Nikolai's eye widened, "no...don't kill...Edward...he didn't do anything"  
"Edward?"  
"The yaguaraté... It was all Emily and Raphael. They...are the killers. He never...liked it..but stayed...as he has no one"  
"Like you?"  
Nikolai nodded, grimacing as he looked at the knife wound, "sorry about that" stiles apologised.   
"I'll heal"  
"Do you heal like werewolves I wonder?" Stiles muttered inspecting the wound  
"No. I take longer. Not much though." Nikolai peered at Stiles, "how do you know about werewolves?"  
"My best friend was bitten, I helped teach him control"  
Nikolai woged and took in a deep shuddering sniff, "the boy who ran with wolves. The Grimm who ran with wolves."  
"Once you've finished your meeting can you tell us where they're based or not, snowy?" Interrupted Dean  
Nikolai, still woged, softly growled, "yes I can, hunter. They are in the woods. If you go to a clearing three miles in from the west side. You'll find them."  
"Hey that's were I kept aunt Marie's trailer wasn't it?" Asked Nick to Monroe  
"Yeah...yeah I think it was before Juliette burnt it."  
"We're going out into the woods today to see what we can find" Stiles said quietly, "and we're not scared"

 

Green totally encompassed them, emerald embroidered with navy night. Their torches the only source of light.  
"At least this is like a normal hunt. Get to gank a few monsters at last."  
"You guys are all about the killing aren't you?" Asked Monroe  
"It's what we do." Was Sam's response.   
"Sh" Nick paused and held up a hand, "I heard something"   
"How?" Stiles was confused. Everything was silent  
"Long story. But in the end he got enhanced hearing" replied Monroe  
Nick pointed to their left, "over there"  
"All of them?"  
He nodded.

Their base was crude, a large animal skin was stretched over low hanging branches, a fire sat in the centre of the clearing and three figures huddled around it.  
"This is it?" Whispered Hank  
"Looks like" replied Sam  
Stiles drew out his machete and dagger from his jacket, Trubel crouched. Next to him and cocked her pistol quietly, she looked at him glanced at the mauvais dentes and dipped her head, Stiles copied her.   
He turned to the men, he poked Sam and indicated he and Trubel were going after Emily, as looked worried but slowly nodded. Stiles grinned and he and Trubel rose up and circled until they got the best view of her. 

Their voices drifter over,  
"I'll kill him if he comes back" Emily hissed,  
"I don't think he will, coward" added Raphael, the Balam's eyes shone a brilliant amber.  
Stiles stood up, "here kitty kitty kitty" he grinned viciously at her face as she woged, fury dancing among the shadows for the fire.  
"Grimm"   
"Hey don't forget me." Came Trubel  
"Two Grimms?" Raphael sounded a little afraid  
"Three actually" said Nick  
"Four if you see us as half each" Sam and Dean stepped into the firelight  
Edward looked terrified, but the other two woged and stalked forwards  
"Anyone for s'mores?"


	10. Wooden swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group take the fight to the wesen

STILES  
He and Trubel ran forwards to meet the snarling mauvais dentes before the fire. Emily woged and leapt over the flames, she looked terrifyingly awesome in her power. He landed and bounded at Stiles who dodged and slashed with his blade. She swiped it away. Both Grimms kept trying to gain the upper hand on the wesen, even thought they hit her Emly did not fall, once Trubel managed to fire off a shot into her legTrubel punched her right on the jaw, the mauvais dentes' head snapped to the side but at once she rebounded eyes blazing and jumped on top of Trubel. She landed blow after blow on Trubel as Stiles struggled to throw Emily off. Finally the wesen swiped a hand round roaring and slashed Stiles sending him flying back into a tree and his head smacked into the trunk.

His world went black.

 

SAM & DEAN  
They heard Trubel shout just as Sam fired a round at Raphael, the Balam was flung onto the floor blood flowering from the shot. At once Monroe was on top holding him down.  
Dean turned to see the mauvais dentes attacking Trubel with such a animal fury he thought it impossible she was partially human. Trubel was resisting weakly as she sustained more wounds.   
"Hey!" Dean yelled bringing his pistol up to eyeline and firing a round into her back. Emily screamed and tipped forwards but caught herself, Trubel rolled from the ground and stood up. Emily wasn't done yet. She growled and launched herself at Dean, he fired more rounds off but she didn't stop, "Sammy!"   
"On your right"  
Burkhardt ran up flanking his left, together they fought the feral creature. Sam was thrown back and Dean lost his gun to a rouge swipe, her claws caught his arm and he swore. Nick jumped onto the back of the mauvais dentes and pulled her down onto the ground by her neck, she tried to stand up but he had her in a strangle hold, she wasn't going anywhere.   
"Emily, you're under arrest for-"  
"Shut it Grimm, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll die first"  
"Fine with me" a low hateful voice emitted form the shadows, Nikolai stepped into the light fully woged,   
"Traitor! You left us and sold us out!" She struggled to be free  
"Let her up" ordered the pflichttreue and Nick released her  
"You owe us!" She screamed flinging herself at him but he dodged her, "I'll kill you!" She fought with an uncontrollable fury but Nikolai saw every move coming, "I've fought you enough to to know your moves mauvais dentes. You can't win this fight with force alone"  
"You BETRAYED us!" Her voice cracked through her teeth, "we took you in and you sold us out!"  
"Because you are murderers" he calmly replied watching every move she made with cool clarity, "I couldn't stand to watch you kill anyone else, you'd end up killing us. It's in your nature"  
"You may be right Nikolai, because I'm going to tear your throat out and-"  
Nikolai pounced on her, jaws wide and sunk his teeth deep into her jugular, blood gushed from his closing maw, she stood frozen and her life washed down her chest, mouth agape. He tore free from her,  
"I'm sorry, Emily. I couldn't let you go any longer"   
She toppled forwards Crimson life now streaming down her front and trickling for her mouth, she looked pleading at Nikolai, spluttered and lay still on the ground.  
Raphael screamed with raw grief for the ground, "you killed her!"   
Nikolai watched her woge back and nodded, he shook his head and he looked normal again, tears rolled down his face, "I wouldn't let her kill anyone else." He looked up at the Balam, "I'm sorry"  
Edward emerged from the shadows, "he's right Raphael. She would've killed us next. We were her biggest threat."  
The purple cat woged back into a broken man, he wailed at his lost friend.   
"Wait, where's Stiles?" Sam said suddenly  
"Stiles?!" Dean yelled

Silence.

Their torches swung around the clearing,  
"Hey he's over here" Monroe found him first, "Stiles? Stiles? Guys he's not moving. I smell blood"  
Sam and Dean rushed over, their living lights illuminated Stiles.  
He lay on his front, his eyes were closed and his face pale.   
"His breathings too fast and shallow" Monroe sounded worried   
Fear washed through the brothers as Sam out a finger to Stiles's throat, "his pulse is weak. We need to get him to a hospital"  
"Not a hospital. The spice shop. We're not meant to be in here" said Nick  
"Fine. Just help" snapped Dean, he and Sam lifted Stiles up and looped his arms over their shoulders. 

"We are going too slow, he's not gonna hang on much longer" muttered Sam  
Finally they made it to the car, they laid Stiles in the back of Nick's pickup, he had sweat beading on his forehead.

ROSALEE  
The spice shop was closed but she paced around the room, anxious. She hoped Monroe was alright, she hoped all of them were alright.   
The door was flung open and Monore fell across the threshold, "get blankets on the bed now!"  
Sam and Dean stumbled through the door carrying Stiles, his torso was drenched with blood and his head hung low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this, I'm really loving writing this, hope you are too! Please leave comments or reccomendations for further event in this or other works :)


	11. Blood sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is taken to hospital

SAM & DEAN  
Stiles lay still, his breathing was coming in short gasps. Rosalee pulled his shirt up to reveal four long bloody valleys torn into his abdomen. Blood gushed from them,   
"Get water, iodine, a needle, thread and bandages" Rosalle ordered, "why didn't you take him to a hospital? These wounds may be to serious for me"   
"We were trespassing on someone else's property." Said Monroe  
"Well say he's an undercover cop or something!" Rosalle sounded infuriated, "he's lost so much blood"  
She grabbed the water and poured it over Stiles's wounds, "iodine" Nick handed over the bottle and she gently dripped the liquid onto his open wounds, Sam and Dean winced knowing how much iodine stings on an open wound, Stiles sucked in a breath of air and his hand clenched the blankets in agony, "needle, now! Quickly" she tried to sew up the shredded flesh but they kept on bleeding, "call and ambulance, these are too much for me"

 

The sirens were grating on their already frayed nerves, they didn't take their fearful eyes off Stiles, he had an oxygen mask on and his eyes were closed. The vehicle bumped down in a pothole and Stikes coughed, scarlet flew out onto the plastic mask, it trickled down to his ear, the red marching its path leading more away from Stiles; the life he was steadily losing. Paramedics held gauze and materials onto the slashes applying pressure but blood seeped out slowly.  
"Hold on Stiles" begged Sam


	12. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and thinks about the past day

STILES  
Muted sounds diffused into his silence, filling his consciousness with sound: the lulling sound of steady inhalation and exhalation, a rhythmic pulse, the whirr of an air conditioner, voices talking.   
He opened his eyes to see white. Lots of white. He turned his head and saw he was in a bed, not his own, a hospital bed.   
"Don't tell me I'm wearing one of those gowns that show your butt." He groaned  
"Stiles?" Came Sam's voice then his head  
Dean popped up by him smirking "It looked fabulous"  
Stiles snorted but grimaced when a shock of pain flashed though his stomach,  
"Hey kiddo, lie down." Dean pushed Stiles down as he tried to sit up  
Stiles puffed out his cheeks, "what happened?"  
"You and Trubel were fighting the mauvais dentes and she got you pretty bad. She tore through your stomach, thankfully it didn't case any serious damage-"  
"I wouldn't like to see what you call serious, Sam" Stiles chuckled softly  
"I mean that none of your organs were injured" he rolled his eyes.  
"Hey you're awake" Nick stood at the doorway he looked anxious  
"Only just"   
He walked in, "you alright?"  
"Peachy, I do like being used as a cat scratching post" he smiled at Nick, then he remembered and frowned, "what happened to Emily and the others?"  
"Nikolai killed Emily."  
"How?"  
"He tore out her throat. With his teeth"

Suddenly a Stiles was heaved back to the omen the was in his old beloved Jeep with Derek threatening him with exactly the same words, he remembered his fear but resolute stubbornness. Stiles smiled,

"Why you smiling?" Dean interrupted Stiles's revere,   
"What? Nothing. You just reminded me of something. When can we go? I don't like hospitals."  
Just then a doctor strolled in, clipboard in hand, "ah Mr Coleman, you're awake"  
"Am indeed. How long do I have to stay here for?"   
"We'd like to keep you here another few day, only a couple" he quickly added when Stiles looked easy to interrupt, "we just need to know that your wounds have healed sufficiently enough for you to go home."  
"Thanks Doc" replied Sam, they all turned to Stiles, "see you in a bit buddy"  
Stiles raised his eyebrows in response.

 

With no visitors Stiles lay in the bed thinking. He'd had plenty of practice of lying werewolves, so humans were easy. No heart beat to worry about. He'd managed to stay under their radar ever since realising the nogitsune's effect on him seeing the wesen world. He sat staring at nothing, he felt hollow, he was back to being its plaything, even though it was dead he was still under its influence. He could never to really escape its hypnotic gaze, it's dark allure. He feared and hated the monster. Loathed it with every atom of his being. But it was intrinsically linked to him. It had been part of him, a parasite that infected him, turned his soul a shade darker. He felt a tear roll down his face and he hurriedly wiped it away.   
How could he stop it? Sleep used to be the gateway to his subconscious. Sleep. Sleep would make him vulnerable.   
"I can't sleep" he muttered to himself

He sat for hours thinking. 

Not sleeping. 

Awake.

Then a doctor came in, "why aren't you resting? You need sleep"   
"No I can't sleep"  
"I'll help you." And went to inject a drug into his IV line,  
"No you don't understand. I can't sleep!"  
But the doctor had already depressed the plunger.  
"I can't sleep, I can't sleep, I can't...I can't...I...I...I..."


	13. Last goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio leave Portland

SAM & DEAN  
Stiles looked peaceful as he slept,   
"Should we wake him up?" Asked Dean  
"No let him sleep" answered Sam, "we can go when he wakes up."   
They sat in chairs, their bags packed and locked in the Impala, it had been two days since they'd found out about Grimms, wesen, the royals and the council. At first it was overwhelming but they soon realised that wesen were an organised species, they may be corrupt but they had order and rules, unlike most monsters snorted Dean.  
Nick had left them read his Grimm books until they'd learnt the most common species. They were like any other monster when they went rouge but normally were not and Sam and Dean agreed not to kill them but try to send them to Portland.  
Stiles moaned, his eyes fluttering.   
"Hey Stiles?" They leaned forwards, "you awake?"  
He sat up with a shout and struggled against his sheets, his heart racing  
"Hey woah kid! It's ok! Calm down!"  
They held him down to stop his reopening his newly healed injuries, he looked panicked, "how long have I been out?" He demanded, "how long!" He was desperate  
"Not long, about half a day" Sam hurriedly replied glancing at Dean  
Stiles ran a shaking hand through his hair, they were confused at this unpredicted reaction.   
"We need to go" he said in a low voice  
"Whenever you're ready" Dean answered, he was concerned about Stiles. His eyes were darting around the room as though searching for something or someone and he kept looking at his open hands and stared at them until he let out a shaky breath.  
"I'm ready" 

Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel and Adalind were all waiting outside to see them off.   
"We got something for you" Nick reached into a bag and pulled out a thick leather bound book he held it out to them, "Adalind used a spell to put nearly every wesen you'd ever face in it."  
"Wow you guys" Stiles whispered taking it from Nick and opening the soft pages, "this is...it's amazing" Sam saw him look up at them his eyes shining with gratitude, a polar opposite to the paranoid boy in the hospital bed, "wait Adalind used a spell? But you're not wesen"  
"I used to be a Hexenbiest." She smiled at his confused expression, "page 11. I used to be one but I'm disempowered right now, but I can still use spells that don't require magic."   
Dean looked over Stiles's shoulder to see the illustration of a Hexenbiest, "crap, you need to find some powerful moisturiser, or a plastic surgeon of that"  
Adalind laughed, "the captain would agree with you there"  
"He does not know about this"  
"He's a Zauberbiest, page 13"  
"Renard is one of these?" Sam poked his head round Stiles to see what the captain looked like  
Rosalee nodded chuckled.   
"Guys thanks, this is phenomenal" Sam was awestruck at the gift, "but we really have to go"  
"Keep in touch" Nick handed over a card with all of their personal numbers on  
"Sure thing" Dean scribbled their number on a scrap of paper and handed it to them, "If you ever need help, who you gonna call?"  
"Ghostbusters" Stiles smirked with a small fist pump he then went and gave Nick a one armed hug, he kept his other arm close to his chest not stretching the injures, "thanks Nick"  
"Your welcome, thank to you for trying to take on a mauvais dentes with just Trubel-"  
"Woah woah woah! JUST Trubel? I'm more than just a just" she interrupted mock offenced with a hand to her chest, "and don't I get a hug?" She turned to Stiles  
He grinned and clasped her shoulders too, they went round one by one all saying their individual goodbyes. 

Sam went up to Nick last, "keep a watch on Stiles" Nick seemed concerned, "he's been through a lot. Just make sure he's ok"  
"What did he tell you?"  
Nick sighed, "he told us about the nogitsune. He's scared Sam, scared of what he's done, what's he's doing, what he will do. He's a strong kid."  
"I'll watch him. Thank Nick" they hugged and shook hands

 

Dean stuck a hand out the Impala window as they drove off leaving the waving bundle of people in the rear mirror.  
"It's a long drive back to the bunker Stiles, get some shut eye"  
Stiles was silent but had his head pressed against the window, staring out, ensnared with thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this any comments are really appreciated


End file.
